


Link's Rock-Hard Hunger

by emissaryofrainbows



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Fetish, Force-Feeding, Inflation, Object Swallowing, Object Vore, Other, Stuffing, Weight Gain, Weirdness, bloated, fat kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:26:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22620079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emissaryofrainbows/pseuds/emissaryofrainbows
Summary: In order to earn the favor of some Gorons and gain access to Death Mountain, Link must complete a trial that involves eating a whole lot of rocks. Poor guy!
Kudos: 59





	Link's Rock-Hard Hunger

When it came to adventuring, Link found that, more often than not, the biggest obstacle weren't the terrifying monsters or treacherous environments that lay between him and his destination. Often, it was the people and creatures ostensibly on his side who refused to let him past. Today, that role would be fulfilled by the Gorons, who wouldn't let Link any deeper into Death Mountain until he could prove his honor to them.

Link would've told them how urgent his mission from the princess was, but he was always rather shy, and besides, he doubted that it would've made much of a difference. How exactly would Link go about proving his honor to the Gorons? Well, by showing that he was one of them, that despite being a Hylian he still had the soul of a Goron within him. And how would he do that? Well, The Gorons had something very specific in mind, and when they explained their challenge to Link he did a double-take.

They couldn't be serious, right?

They were. To show that he had the soul of a Goron, Link would have to display the appetite of a Goron. To put it as simply and briefly as possible, he would have to eat lots and lots of rocks.

"Come on," said the surly voice of a Goron, giving Link a firm pat on the back that sent him stumbling a few steps forward. "If you want to enter Death Mountain, you've gotta prove you got the guts for it."

Link looked at the meal before him, presented atop a stone slab carved vaguely in the shape of a dining table. It was an unremarkable gray stone, just slightly smaller than Link's own head. Just getting the whole thing in his mouth seemed like an anatomical impossibility, much less actually swallowing the thing. Link had devoured all sorts of things over the course of his adventure, including some foodstuffs of questionable origins and even more dubious tastes, but this was on a whole other level. And this single stone would only be the first of many as well. Even if he did by some miracle manage to gulp it down, he would still have a veritable quarry's worth to devour before his adventure would be allowed to continue. Maybe he should just let Hyrule perish after all.

He lifted up the stone from the table. Even doing that made him strain, so he could only imagine the effect it would have if it was actually inside of him.

Was he really going to do this?

He opened his mouth as wide as he could, and then even wider than that. Swallowing it whole actually seemed to be the best option on how to eat it. It seemed more likely that he'd be able to slide the stone down his throat than that he'd be able to break solid rock with his teeth, although both seemed like completely ridiculous impossibilities.

The Gorons leaned forwards as the Hylian brought the stone to his lips. Was this outsider really going to do it?

Hesitation would be Link's undoing. If he was actually going to succeed, he would have to commit, so he closed his eyes and pushed the rock down his throat with both hands.

GLORP, GLULF, GURP, Ah!

An uncomfortably angular but still overall round bulge appeared in Link's throat like the swelling gullet of a croaking frog. The bulge descended and then vanished, before finally reappearing as a noticeable bulge in Link's tummy. The fabric around the midsection of his tunic stretched to accommodate the new bulge, which was about the same size as an overinflated soccer ball. Essentially, it looked like he was pregnant with an especially geometric baby, as the rock within his belly caused craggy bulges to jut out from the stretched flesh at odd angles.

Having a full-sized rock settling in his stomach felt about as Link expected. Actually, that wasn't quite true. What Link expected was for the rock to tear a hole clean through his stomach. Instead, it sat heavily in his gut like, well, like a stone, forcing him to awkwardly hunch over as a result of its weight. Eventually, Link managed to force himself to stand up straight, but he could still feel gravity acting upon him more intensely than usual.

Speaking of things being more intense than usual, Link's stomach was growling and gurgling away in some foolish attempt to digest the inedible matter that its owner had deposited inside of it. Link imagined that rock would be sitting there for quite a while, and it wouldn't be the only one either. How exactly he would get all those rocks out of him wasn't something he could afford to worry about right now, as one of the Gorons proudly presented him with with another rock that he had apparently put quite a lot of time into preparing. Link appreciated the effort, but there was only so much one could do to make a rock taste like anything other than a rock.

It wasn't the flavor that concerned him as much as it was actually eating it. He'd managed to swallow one medium sized rock and have it land in his stomach without much issue, but what about a second, or a third, or beyond that? The Gorons didn't seem to want to give him time to prepare himself either, as another rock was placed on the table in front of him, and then another, and another, until finally they were piled so high that they reached from the table all the way up to Link's face.

"Eat all of these, and you'll be accepted into our tribe," said the Goron Elder who had assigned him this absurd challenge in the first place. Looking at the mini-mountain he was expected to eat before him, Link wanted desperately to throw up his hands, walk away, and find some way, any other way into Death Mountain. But if there was a time to turn back, it would've been before he already shoved a stone into his stomach. It was too late to turn back, and if Link could do it once, he could do it a few dozen more times, right?

Link was about to find out. He allowed himself to hesitate only for a moment, before taking a stone from the pile that was about the same size as the previous one he'd eaten, bringing it up to his mouth and swallowing it in much the same way he had before. Once again it made a bulge as it traveled down his throat, before landing in his stomach and colliding with the other rock with a clinking sound that the walls of his stomach suppressed. Predictably, Link's stomach doubled in size, and the weight in his gut grew twice as heavy. He watched as his stomach bulge became even more asymmetrical and angular as it swelled, and began to sag under its own weight, draping itself over Link's crotch like an apron, if that apron had a pair of rocks sewn into its lining.

Link laid a hand against his aching gut. Obviously, eating something that literally couldn't be digested was giving him quite a bit of indigestion. He let out a groan, that turned into a belch. At least, he was pretty sure that's what it was, as it was unlike any other belch that he had experienced, and Link had experienced quite a few, letting shameless eructations roar when dining on fresh meat in the privacy of the forest, where nobody but the wild animals could hear the hero acting like a piggish slob.

The noise was unnatural, like a dry hiccup, or the sound of a strong dessert wind sweeping up sand as it blows across the ground. The arid expulsion filled Link's mouth with a dusty taste, and left him suddenly feeling incredibly thirsty. He wanted to ask for a drink, but out of fear that a Goron would offer him a cup of magma to help wash the rocks down, Link simply waited for his saliva to lubricate his mouth up again. Once his maw was sufficiently moist, he lifted up a third rock and began to chow down.

Link realized that he would need to pick up the pace if he wanted to finish this before he realized how much of a bad idea this all was. So, he didn't even wait for the third rock to travel all the way down his throat before picking out a fourth and cramming that down his maw as well.

The two rocks landed in his belly at about the same time, once again causing Link's tummy to double in size and weight. The limits of his tunic were now truly being tested, as the fabric was stretched to the point of translucency, and the pale, stretched flesh underneath could be seen. Link laid a hand to his massive midsection, hoping that a soothing stomach massage could help ease some of the tightness.

It actually worked quite well, as Link's hands caressed the bumpy bloat of his belly. Perhaps his stomach was beginning to acclimate to being so full, as his stomachache lessened instead of worsened as the fifth rock landed in his tummy with the sound of two stones colliding and the barely audible splash of his stomach acids being displaced. While Link's discomfort may have been lessened, the weight of his belly was growing more and more inhibiting. While he could still stand for the time being, he wasn't sure how much longer that would remain true. So, he planted his butt on the ground, crossing his legs and letting his bloated belly fill his lap. Then, he opened his mouth as wide as he could, and pointed to his gaping maw with his index finger, indicating that he wanted the Gorons to feed him.

The Gorons exchanged glances, before each of them took a rock in their hand and began to bring it towards Link's gaping jaw. The trial was only to test if Link could devour all of the rocks, so getting a bit of help in the feeding process wasn't technically against the rules.

For a moment, Link was filled with the same unease as he had been when he started, as some of the rocks they approached with were noticeably larger than Link's head. These feelings, however, were short-lived. At this point, Link was pretty sure he could eat just about anything. He had come this far, after all, so he allowed his jaw to gape open like a snake devouring his prey whole as he accepted the first stone that the Goron dropped into his mouth.

Fortunately for Link, it seemed as though things were getting easier, not harder, though this stone was larger than any of the previous ones. That wasn't to say that it was effortless to swallow it down, nor that it didn't linger as a large lump in his throat for several seconds before finally dislodging and making its descent. It seemed as though Link had developed something of a talent after doing this several times. He was always a fast learner, and apparently he could add swallowing rocks whole to his ever-growing list of talents. He eagerly welcomed the next stone that the Goron deposited, utterly confident in his ability to eat it, and why shouldn't it be? It seemed like there was nothing that couldn't fit down his throat, no amount that would be too much for his ever-expanding stomach.

Perhaps it wasn't wise for him to get too confident though. The next stone landed in his belly rather easily, as did the one after that, and the one after that, and the several after that one too. It was only when the two dozenth or so rock made the descent down his throat when his stomach started cramping again, and Link became keenly aware of just how full he was, and how heavy his stomach had become. Not only was his belly about as large if not larger than the entire rest of his body, but it was several times heavier as well, and Link was struggling to accommodate all that weight. His belly sagged further towards the ground, and the heft of his gut forced him to lean forwards with his legs spread apart. He huffed, trying his best to support the weight of his tummy with his hands as the next Goron came around with a rock in his grasp.

Link gave a look that said "I'm ready," as he opened his mouth to receive it, and his determined expression didn't fade as the next several Gorons made their deposits as well.

\----

Link didn't even notice that he was finished at first, until he realized that the Gorons were no longer standing in line in front of him with rocks in hand, and instead stood in a circle around him, giving his bloated body reverent distance with their heads bowed slightly in respect.

"Hah, I would've never expected an outsider to pass the test!" The Goron chief said with a hearty chuckle. "You may be a Hylian, but you have the soul and a gut of a Goron for sure! You're welcome to pass through Death Mountain at any time!"

Link gave an uneasy smile as his stomach churned. The Goron chief gave his gut a congratulatory slap, causing the contents of Link's stomach to clang together and producing a sound like an avalanche landing on a field of sponges. Link had almost completely forgotten what his original purpose was, as he'd been slipping in and out of a food coma for the last several minutes. He tried to rise up to his feet so he could make his passage through Death Mountain, only to realize that his stomach was far too heavy for his feet to carry anymore. If he wanted his journey to proceed, he would have to wait for all those rocks to digest, if such a thing was even possible!

\----

Although Link's stomach could contain the rocks just fine, he wasn't sure how well it would deal with the other parts of the digestive process. Namely, if his stomach acids would be able to melt that stone down into the necessary digestive sludge, or if it would simply linger in his tummy forever, or however long it took for him to find some other way to expel them. It seemed impossible that he'd be able to actually digest all this, but so did the idea of him swallowing those rocks in the first place, so at this point he was willing to accept anything as a possibility. It certainly sounded like his stomach was at least trying to digest its contents, gurgling and growling louder than he had ever heard it before. He could feel the bubbling too, like there was a white water rapids trapped in his gut.

This continued, his stomach seeming to grow louder as time passed. Some of the Gorons left to go about their day, but most stayed so they could witness the gloriously bloated form of the first outsider to pass their test in their lifetime.

After being immobilized for another hour or two, it became uncountable that Link's stomach was actually melting away at the rocks within him, albeit much slower than they would've processed normal food. Link's stomach had shrunken and softened noticeably, although there was still plenty of bloating and hardness to be seen, and there was a layer of fat where there had not been before.

As the minutes ticked on, his abs faded, and there was only flab in its place, and the jagged and lumpy bulges that the rocks created started to soften into smooth curves. Another hour passed, and the rocks were almost completely digested, mashed down to a pulp almost like concrete, leaving Link with a soft, spongey belly and a few hundred pounds of fat that hadn't been there before. All parts of his outfit were taxed by his new form-his cankles put pressure on his leather boots that they could hardly withstand, his thick thighs caused his tights to strain until they audibly ripped, and his tunic looked more like a crop top, or perhaps even a sports bra, with the way it utterly failed to cover any part of his upper body that wasn't his chest, and even then just barely, as his new perky moobs were plain for all the Goron to see.

Link gave the chief a quick nod, although he really wasn't sure if he should be thanking him, and then finally hoisted himself from his seat. His legs still buckled under the weight of his new girth, but at least he wasn't dealing with solid rock anymore! He huffed as he waddled his way towards the entrance to Death Mountain. Though it seemed like all of his digestive difficulties were behind him, there was still one matter that remained, and that was how he would expel the remains of the stone that his body had miraculously melted.

He quickly banished the thought from his mind. That was something he'd rather not think about until he had to.


End file.
